


Sunshine squad

by KkaebsongLlama



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I made it bc I've been gone for tOo long, M/M, Other, it's a chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkaebsongLlama/pseuds/KkaebsongLlama
Summary: Sunshine Squad is the ultimate team of...Crackheads.





	Sunshine squad

**Author's Note:**

> Im baaaack

**_Lee Minhyuk_ ** _ created a group chat _

**_Lee Minhyuk_ ** _ added  _ **_Son Hyunwoo, Shin Wonho, Lee Jooheon_ ** _ and  _ **_1 other_ **

**_Lee Minhyuk_ ** _ changed his nickname to _ **_minnie <3_ **

**_Minnie <3 _ ** _ changed  _ **_Son Hyunwoo_ ** _ to  _ **_appanu_ **

**_Minnie <3 _ ** _ changed _ **_Shin Wonho_ ** _ to  _ **_sunSHINe_ **

**Lee Jooheon:**

Wot is this????

**_Minnie <3 _ ** _ changed  _ **_Lee Jooheon_ ** _ to  _ **_heoney_ **

**_Minnie <3 _ ** _ changed _ **_Boo Seungkwan_ ** _ to  _ **_MyBoo_ **

**MyBoo:**

y am i here

**heoney:**

Who tf gave minhyuk permission

Its fuhkinf four in the moRning dnskgdjdj

**_Minnie <3 _ ** _ changed the chat name to **This is a softs only event** _

**minnie <3:**

Welcom eeveryone

This is a safe place for all of us

A chat for softs only

**MyBoo:**

again, y am i here?

**heoney:**

Bc youre soft

Im soft too

So is dad and wonho hyung

But Minhyuk hyung isnt yet he made the caht

**minnie <3:**

You wound me heonnie

**heoney:**

i liek to think im good at wht i do

 

**minnie <3: **

Oh gahd theresa som any speklling mistakes oin that text

Go back to sleep heonnie

 

**heoney:**

fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnne

 

**minnie <3:**

U too boo

 

**MyBoo:**

oh okay then

gn ig

 

**minnie <3:**

gn

 

* * *

 

 

**This is a softs only event**

 

**sunSHINe:**

what is this 

where am i 

how did this happen

 

**appanu:**

What’s an appanu

 

**minnie <3:**

wonho this is a chat with your faborite people uwu

appanu is appa shownu

Anyway this chat is for soft stans only

thirsting is banned in this christian household

 

**sunSHINe:**

I dont know how to tell you this but

 

**appanu:**

You thirst the most out of anyone I know

 

**sunSHINe:**

Your gay is just too confident

It thirsts for anything resembling muscle so hard

As one of your two muscle hyungs i see it

 

**appanu:**

As the other muscle hyung i can confirm

 

**minnie <3:**

Honestly its been six ours since I mad this chat and im feeling very attacked rn

 

**appanu:**

Come have breakfast with us

 

**minnie <3:**

im feellin slihtly less attacked rn

 

**appanu:**

That's the spirit

 

**minnie <3:**

whts for breakf

 

**appanu:**

Whatever you all want is fine with me

**minnie <3:**

nOicE

 

**heoney:**

Yall are just gunna have food without me?

Thought we were fam but we're just strangers… 

Seriously guys?

 

**appanu:**

That was an open invitation Jooheon

 

**heoney:**

In that case…

where tf are we goin for brekkie

 

**sunSHINe:**

Can we go to that one ramen place????

Or any ramen place 

Or a place that sells infinite protein power

Im flexible

 

**minnie <3:**

We're goig to the caf next to the ramyen place

 

**heoney:**

What happened there 

were you gunna spell ramyun then gave up halfway 

or did you somehow hit the y key inbetween the m and e 

 

**minnie <3:**

the second one

 

**heoney:**

how tf

 

**minnie <3:**

Idek man

 

**sunSHINe:**

I thought we established that his brain doesn't work late at night or if he hasnt eaten

 

**minnie <3:**

When did we eastablsh this

 

**appanu:**

A really long time ago 

Now let's get you breakfast before your spelling is irreversible

 

**minnie <3:**

YeeEeEee

 

* * *

 

 

**MyBoo:**

Okay is this why jooheon gapped our sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I fell off the face of the earth for a couple months. That's 100% because I had sO muCh scHool. Just. So much school. Even my holidays have been spent doing school. But now I'm in a mindset where I'm not going to let school make me miserable!! 
> 
> I'm going to do things I want to do more often now (like writing, yay!). So maybe expect another chapter of my binu thing? Idk either way I'm happy to be back. (Even if no one reads these end notes)


End file.
